Beautiful moon
by shynata96
Summary: After having a horrible experience at the age of 14, Hinata continues living a normal life, she changed after that experience she had and she thinks its for good and it is. My first story please don't be mean.
1. Back to school

Hinata was a beautiful girl even though she thought she wasn't, she was, she had many fanboys but she didn't noticed she also liked to use baggy clothes and no make-up many girls could say she wasn't a girl but she had big breast that all girl envy and long-silky hair so there was to proof that she was a girl. You might wonder, how is it that a girl with baggy clothes had fanboys well...in middle school they had to use mini-shorts and white t-shirts in gym class and well she had a slender body for her age and now she's a junior in her high school.  
"Hinata-sama! we're going to be late for school if you don't wake up!" shouted a male voice at the other side of the door of her room.  
"hai hai..."she whispered half-asleep knowing that her cousin will hear."i'll be down in 20 minutes" she said while she threw her covers to the side and got up, she looked at her clock in her nightstand it saw is it was 7:20 am."Oh god...not again"she said to herself now full awake. She went to her bathroom and started to undressed, when she was done she took her shower that was ready for her to get in, warm water made her feel sleppy again and she knew this so she changed it to cold and that woke her up quickly. She put a towel around her body and went outside her bathroom to her room she quickly got her clothe and put in on.

"Hinata-sama, are you done yet?"asked her cousin again on the other side of the door. He was about to open the door but Hinata opened it before he could. She stared at her cousins eyes, he had the same pearl eyes she had. "Neji-nii..."she looked at him and started to blush when she noticed he didn't have a t-shirt on.

Neji was Hinata's cousin, he lived with her since his father and mother died in a car accident, he was taken care by Hinata's father at first he thought he only did it for pity but then he heard that Hinata was the one to ask her father to take him in the house, since then he was grateful to be with her. They went to the same school's since he was taken by them, now he's senior in the same school as Hinata's. He always looked after her since they started to be friends; if she was bullied at school he went to make the person who bully her so he/she could regret for bullying her.

"Neji-nii, can i go have breakfast while you put on a t-shirt?"she asked with a blush in her cheeks and looking at the floor.  
"Oh! Umm yeah..."he said while a pink color was rising in his cheeks for understanding what she meant."We have to hurry up, ok Hinata-sama?". More calm Hinata only nodded

After having breakfast Hinata went back upstairs to get her bag and Neji's. Neji was waiting in the car for Hinata to come out, in 2 min she was outside locking the door since nobody was home, she got in the car and Neji started driving to school.

"Hinata-sama, what made you over sleep?" he asked curious."I was writing a new song..."she said kind of embaressed.  
Every time she was going to start school she could stay awake until morning writing how she would like to start her new year in school or writing songs since her favorite hobbies were to sing, play piano, violin, cello and guitar. Her father saw that she loved music so she took lessons of everything she loved. Neji only took guitar and battery lessons.  
"You don't have to be embaressed Hinata-sama...you sing beautiful more than you think."said Neji while smiling but not looking at her since he was driving.  
"Thanks Neji-nii and you know you can call me hina-chan like you used to." she said returning the smile."Ok Hina-chan"

After 20 minutes of driving they arrived at school and like all the years all the eyes fell in the car where Neji and Hinata were. Neji was popular but that didn't mean he was going to ignore hinata for that, actually he always invited her to sit with him and his friends in lunch, sometimes she did but sometimes not. Hinata put on her sunglasses since she didn't like them staring at her eyes everytime she got out of the car and so did Neji. As soon as Neji got out fo the car, girls went surrounding him. Neji had his one group of fangirls, well how not? he was in all the sports he could be in. He made his way to Hinata's door and opened it, he grabbed her hand to help her get out of the car. Neji's fangirls were red of envy and some of them by saying how gentleman he was. When Hinata got out of the car she thanked Neji for helping her and he nodded, Neji locked the car and started to walk with Hinata to their classrooms.

"Hina-chan what is your schedule?" he asked while waiting for her to hand him her schedule. Hinata handed him her schedule since she knew he wanted to know where she was going to be.  
"Ok, now lets go to your first class and then i'll leave to my class"  
"Neji-nii, i'm not the little girl that got bullied for other guys or girls, i learned how to defend myself thanks to you Neji-nii, you can go to your class and i'll go to my class, ok?"she asked while taking her schedule of Neji's hand.  
He was surprised but also proud, suprised; because she didn't want him to take her to class, proud; she finally took her first step by her own.  
"Fine...but if anything happens tell me ok?" he said with a warning voice knowing that Hinata would never desobey and order with that kind of voice. She only nodded and bowed lightly before giong to her class.  
"hai Neji-nii" she smiled at his response and started walking to her class.


	2. New guy

Hinata entered her classroom and all eyes fell on her, some stares were from Neji's fangirls like if they wished the could make her suffer just by glaring at her, Hinata noticed this and she just stared at them coldly, eventually they were scared of her, everytime she made her face emotionless she looked damn serious and scary, but from inside she was annoyed and she only does that face with Neji's fangirls or people who try to hurt her.

Hinata took her seat that was in the middle of the class, she then saw Sakura behind her, to the left was Ino and in the right was Tenten. Ino and Tenten were Hinata's best friends since middle school and Sakura was just beginning to be her best friend because when Hinata was in middle school Sakura used to bully her until Hinata defend herself and since then Sakura has looked up to Hinata for changing to help herslef. Hinata said hi to her friends, she was about to start a conversation with them but the bell rang and the sensei came in.

"Okay! settle down!" shouted the sensei while he sat down in his room was silent after that."okay now i'm going to check assistance. Kimimaru...""here." The teacher started passing checking assitence so Hinata wanted to hear who were going to be her classmates in this class, she listened carefully and remembered every face and name of everybody she didn't know."Naruto Uzumaki" "..." "Naruto Uzumaki" he repeated but nobody answer and suddenly the door open and a boy stepped in, he had blond spiky hair and blue beautiful eyes and he wore the uniform of the school." Here, Naruto Uzumaki!" he shouted with a huge grin in his face."Okay now sit." the sensei said annoyed.  
The Naruto boy sat to the left of Hinata, she only smiled at him when he turned around to look at her."Hinata Hyuga." "Hai." she answered and then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Naruto smiling at her " Your name is Hinata?" he asked still smiling 'didn't i just answered to the call of my name? *sigh*' she thought "hai, you're Naruto." she replied smiling."Sasuke Uchiha" said the sensei and waited for the boy to answer "here..." he replied with no emotion on his voice.

When Hinata heard his name she turned around to see him and there he was, his face emotionless and staring at his book, she knew he wasn't reading since his eyes weren't moving, she kept gazing at him trying to remember where he had seen him before, while she was in her thoughts without realizing Sasuke moved his gaze from the stare.

He had felt someone staring at him, he normally felt stares from her fangirls but this one was different it was quite comfortable so he moved his gaze from his book to the person staring and saw pearl eyes with a hint of lavender looking at him but her mind in another place.  
Hinata gave up with trying to remember where she had seen him, she wouldn't have giving up so easily but she had to pay attention to the class.

An hour later the bell rang and her math class finished, Hinata decided to waite for her friends outside the classroom so she could talk to them, she stepped out and bumped into Naruto. Suprised by this, she took a step back but bumped into another person. She was surprised to see the person the se bumped into was Sasuke, she immediately bowed infront of him and apologize and turned to Naruto to do the same.  
"Hey it's okay, it was an accicedent, right Hinata-chan?" he said with his hands up as if saying to stop and with a worried face. Hinata blushed at him calling her by her name and with 'chan' at the end "hai...arigato Uzumaki-san"she replied still blushing but looking at his eyes." Ouch..."he said making a hurting face and grabbing is chest like it hurt." Are you okay?"she asked worried." it hurts Hinata-chan, you called me Uzumaki-san..."still acting that it hurts, Hinata looking that it was that and his faces were funny she only giggled with her hand covering her mouth."gomen Naruto-kun" she said still giggling.

Sasuke watched everything just happened; the accident, the bows of the shy girl, the new boy flirting with Hinata, Hinata get worried and then giggling, for some reason he felt something stabing his heart seeing all of this, especially the part of watching him flirt with Hinata and she giggling of this. He didn't know what this feeling was but he ignored it, instead he walked to his next class.


	3. Library

-Hinata's POV-

I walked to my next class after talking with the new boy, Naruto, he was really nice and funny to me, i think we can be best friends in the future. When i entered my class i felt a glare from someone, i was looking for that person but didn't find her/he, i only saw some old friends since middle school and some people who were new. I saw my two best friends, Kiba and Shino, all the way in the back of the classroom and I knew they always sat there because only the 'cool' people could sit there, that's something Kiba had invented since the first day school as freshman and it now those seats became very popular and now every body tries to sit there but Kiba doesn't let them saying that all the seats are occupied.

I went to sit by them, Kiba always sat to next to me in every class, sometimes i wish he didn't because he always distracts me in class and i get the attention of the sensei, but it's fun.

I sat down looking at my friends and the new people. Shino began talking to Kiba again after they said 'hi" to me, Tenten arrived with Sakura and Ino next to her and they sat to my right since Kiba and Shino were at my left and started talking, i was watching all the new people associate with the others and i kept watching them until i saw someone face-to-face with me, he had dark hair and his eyes were a really dark brown that made them looked black, stared at my eyes and smiled.

" You have beautiful eyes" he said still smiling." arigato umm...?" i said smiling back. "Sai and you are?" " Nice to meet you Sai-kun, my name is Hinata Hyuga" i said standing up and bowing to him, he looked surprised at my actions but did the same." Your are new, right sai-kun?" i asked sitting in my chair and then he sat infront of him."hn, i just moved here to konoha" he said still smiling, his smile kind of freaked me out because for some reason i knew that behind that fake smile he was lonely so that made me ask him if he wanted to join us for lunch that was after this class, he only nodded and turned around when the sensei arrived.

"Hello, gomen for being late" the sensei said smiling behind his mask." Your alwas late Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Kiba, he wasn't angry but it just annoyed him that the sensei will always appear with one of stupid excuses but today he didn't even let Kakashi start." Gomen, now lets see who do i have.."he said the mostly to himself but it looked like he was talking to us. "Ah! Hinata-chan is here!" he said excited, i blushed at him saying my name with honorifics, i should be already used to but i guess that with Kakashi-sensei i can't avoided it. "Hello Kakashi-sensei" i said smiling for him to know that i was happy to be aknowledge by him.

" Ok, now will be going to the library, you will choose a book of fantasy, you know those books about how ouji and hime fall in love" he explained after seeing the confused faces of some persons,he saw that after explain they said 'oooh' 'aaaah' like if it was something they just discovered, Kakashi-sensei only slapped his forhead.

" Come on, start walking to the library and don't make to much noise." "WOOOHOOOO" shouted Kiba as soon has he got out of the classroom just to make Kakashi-sensei mad. "Kiba-kun, onegai don't scream" i said trying to calm him down, he looked at my eyes and grinned "come on Hina-chan" he said while pulling me up and his back and now he was carryin me in his back and running away from the rest of the group to where the library was." K-kiba-kun p-ple-ease let me d-down" i tried to say but being in his back and him running only made my voice jump like when your jumping and talking at the same time.

We got to the library and i started looking at the books, i saw some of the ones i already read but i wanted to try something new so i grabbed one that look interesting. I waited for my friends in a chair, since they were taking to long to choose a book i started reading mine. After feeling that hours had passed even though it was just 15 minutes i saw my friends walk up to where i was. "Kiba-kun it's the first time i see you take your time to choose a book" and well yes it was true, he would normally groan about going to the library and have to read a book so he just choosed anyone that was from the assigment." That hurts Hina-chan" he said his smile fading." Gomen Kiba-kun i didn't mean to say it like that i was just..." i stopped explaining myself slowly when i saw everybody (i mean Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Sai and Shino) staring at me like if i was the cuttest thing and couldn't help myself but smile.

"Ok, you can start reading your books here until the class ends" Kakashi-sensei said while he was reading his own book "Icha Icha Paradise" all the teachers always smacked him in the head for reading those books infront of us and for actually reading them infront of people.

The class ended really fast for me, i was so into the story i lost track of time."Hinata-chan are you coming?" asked Sai waiting for me only a few meters away from me. "hai, gomen Sai-kun" i said while walking to his side. For some reason he looked like Sasuke Uchiha 'What? Why am i thinking about Uchiha-san?" i shook my head to get those thought out of my head and when i stopped i saw Sai looking at me with a confused look, i only giggle and that made him smile and i felt that, this smile had warmth not loneliness anymore, 'maybe he just needed a friend' i thought.


	4. Bad news

-Hinata's POV-

Sai told us about himself in lunch and he didn't make a fake smile anymore with me, sometimes to the other guys but not that much, i now know that he likes art and he is really good at it, he had a friend that was like a brother to him but sadly he died. Ino seemed to like Sai-kun since she was flirting with him but he didn't pay much attention to her because he was talking to me, he said that it wasn't nice to interrupt other peoples coversations so that's when she stopped flirting with him and started to talk to Sakura.

I noticed that i had all my classes with all my friends including my new friend Sai, i also had some classes with Naruto, he liked being with me he said, i had a lot of fun with him around and my friends seem to like him, Sakura said that his just an loud annoying knucklehead but i know she likes him being around she just denies it, Sai liked to make jokes with him about him no having a dick? i think that was he said, Ino liked him as a friend obviously because he was as loud as she was, Tenten was ok with him, Kiba got well with him since both of them where alike but they sometimes got in fights and i had to stop them before we got in trouble, Shino didn't say anything about him not liking him but he also didn't say anything about liking him so i really don't no what he thinks about Naruto he only nodded when i told him that Naruto is my new friend.

I finally reached my last class that was History, i didn't like that class well actually i say the class is ok but i don't like the teacher, Kabuto-sensei always looked at me with some wierd look, it creeped me out everytime he smiled at me. I know him when i was 13 years old and he was in my Middle school and then moved to here and started giving classes in my High school when i was a sophomore. I started to think he was stalking me but i choosed not to, maybe i was going crazy.

"Hinata-chan, how are you today?" Kabuto-sensei asked with a wierd smile in his face, i really couldn't tell if it was an evil smile of a pervert smile, but i ignored it. "Fine Kabuto-sensei, how are you?" i had to ask just so he didn't feel sad or anything and with a nervous smile in my face. " I'm good, thanks for asking, i was wondering do you have p-" Kabuto-sensei was inturrepted by Naruto that slid his arm around my waist and pulled my closer to him.

" Hinata-chan, i missed you" he said kissing my head. "I have to go seat now Kabuto-sensei, excuse me" i said walking walking to back of the class with Naruto still holding me." Wow he's a real pervert" he said suprised but upset at the same time looking behind his shoulder to see Kabuto-sensei glaring at him. "Arigato Naruto-kun, he was starting to creep out" i said with a shiver running up my spine.

At the end of the class Naruto did the same, put his arm around my waist and when we walked out of Kabuto's-sensei sight, i sighed of relief of that, i'm starting to wonder if it was going to be like that everytime i got class with Kabuto-sensei.

" I'll see you tomorrow then Naruto-kun" i said while walking to Neji's car." Okay Hinata-chan" he said with a huge grin in his face while waving goodbye to me i only smiled.

I saw Neji-niisan waiting for me outside the car, he was leaning against the co-pilot door and his arms crossed, i had a feeling that this wasn't going to be good." Hi Neji-niisan" i smiled to try to calm him down since he looked like he would kill anyone who got him more upset that he was already."Hey..."he replie but he didn't move so i then i knew he wanted to talk to someone about his problems so i asked him if he wanted to go get some icecream my treat of course.

We arrived in 5 minutes to the best icecream shop in the entire city, well that's my point of view, i just loved this place, it had such a warm welcome. I asked for a chocolate milkshake and Neji asked for a banana split.

"What's the matter Neji-niisan? You would normally say that chocolate makes me go a little bit hyper" i asked worried, it is true he always tells me that chocolate gets me hyper unless he's thinking of something else that isn't me, hanabi or school. " I heard news that Orochimaru is in the City..." he said staring at the table. I couldn't say or do anything, i wanted to scream, kick punch, get all this anger out but i did nothing i just stared at him. " Hina-chan...?" he asked worried at seeing that i didn't do anything." Ha Orochimaru here in the city haha..." i said it like i couldn't believe it but i knew somehow that it could be true after all he said he was going to come back.

" Hina-chan, don't worry i'll be with you all the time, he won't d-" i inturrupted him by starting to laugh." Don't worry Neji-niisan, he won't do anything to me, because if i see him, i'm going to kill him..." i said the last part a bit harder that i wanted but i didn't care, Neji looked at me surprised, well who wouldn't, the shy girl saying she was going to kill a person with such a creepy voice.

After our orders arrived and we finished the ride back home was silent, i didn't like it since we always talked about what we did in school." I have Tenten in all my classes" i said breaking the silence."Oh, that's good." he said " I also have two new friends" i said smiling at the images of Sai and Naruto making me smile. "Neji-niisan, please talk to me" i said grabbing the sleeve of his uniform. He didn't say anything after that and when we arrived home i run to my room, locked my self and started to cry. I haven't cried since 3 years ago but Neji hated me now, after all this years he now hates me and because of Orochimaru's fault or maybe my fault...i rejected is help of protecting me and he was just worried for me. ' I have to apologize' i thought laying on my bed staring at the ceiling.

i know Sasuke isn't in this chapter but i really didn't know on what part of this story he could be but no worries he'll be in the next one! i think... i normally get the ideas when i listen to music or they just pop in my head


	5. Dream and Lunch

_"Hina-chan! come over here!" the little boy shouted and waving his hand to grab her attention. She went running to the boy and when she arrived she kneeled next to him."See, it's a rabbit." the boy pointed the little rabbit that was trapped in some bushes."Oh poor little mister rabbit." she helped the rabbit get free from the bushes and the rabbit jumped into her little hands." He seems to like." the only thing she could do was blush at the grin that the boy next to her was giving her._

_"Hina-chan! don't go!" the boy shouted and tears starting to fall from his eyes. He ran behind the car and trying to reach at the car. The last thing he saw was her face crying._

Hinata woke up for her dream? or was it a nightmare? she slowly sat up. She looked at the clock in her nightstand and saw it was 4 in the morning. She tried to go back to sleep but failed, so instead she just listened to her ipod and tried to figure out her dream.

...

"You look tired" said Kiba while watching her from the corner of his eye while walking to class.

Hinata stopped walking when she heard Kiba speak. "Gomen, i had a...i don't know if it was a dream or a nightmare." she said while remembering her dream/nightmare.

"How did it start?" asked Kiba waiting for her to continue walking. She walked to catch up with Kiba who was waiting for her.

" It started nice, i was little, i was in the park with a boy who showed a little rabbit but then the same boy was trying to reach to me and he was crying." she said sad on her voice.

" Maybe it was a memory from your childhood" said Kiba sitting on his desk and Hinata did the same."Who was this boy?" he asked holding her hand to make her know he was trying to comfort her.

"I, I don't know...He had onyx eyes and black hair and he had a cute grin." She said the last words smiling at the memory of the boy grinning." But that's the only thing i was able to see the rest looked blury." she said frowning.

"Don't worry, maybe i random dream/nightmare, and if it was a memory don't worry i'll be that boy if you don't remember him." Kiba said with a huge grin almost like Naruto's but not completely." Thanks Kiba-kun" She stood up and gave him a kiss in the cheek which made him blush feriously, nobody saw it because they were outside or atleast that's what they thought...

...

-Sasuke's POV-

I saw them infront of me walking to our class, they were talking like always, suddenly Hinata stopped walking and Kiba too, i kept walking but i got close enough to hear what they were talking about. Who would believe that me Sasuke Uchiha was gossiping, well not really gossiping i was just curious, i couldn't hear what they said from where i was so i walked in to class.

They entered the class a few seconds later, they sat in the same places like always. I was watching from the corner of my eye when Hinata stood up and kissed the Inuzuka boy in the cheek and him blushing feriously, i felt rage but ignored it when i saw the rest of the people enter the class.

...

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura from the other side of the courtyard. Sasuke only rolled his eyes at seeing the pink haired girl running to him. He waited for a hand grabbing his and then he would snatch it away but nothing happened. He saw that Sakura stopped running, she was waiting for her friends behind her and that's when he saw Hinata walking with all her friends, she laughed at the jokes that Naruto did and she would giggle everytime Sai made Naruto mad.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when everyone arrived to where he was sitting." We came here to eat with you." Sakura said sitting next to him in the grass." I didn't ask for company" he replied coldy Sakura's smile fade after that. " Please Uchiha-san, we won't bother you" said hinata in a soft voice, it seemed she said that because of Sakura getting sad. 'She always wants to make everyone happy.' thought Sasuke looking at Sakura and then Hinata." Fine but don't make much noise." Sasuke said opening a book he was reading before Sakura appeard.

"Yes Uchiha-san" said Hinata smiling at seeing that her friend Sakura smiled. They talked-except Sasuke-about what anything that came up to their mind and they ate their lunchs.

" Uchiha-san would you like some?" Hinata asked blushing but smiling at him. He looked what she was offering, it was some dumplings and rice balls."No thanks" he said starting to read his book again, he saw that Hinata got a little sad at the rejection and only looked at her hands in her lap. Everyone saw how she was and started started saying at Sasuke that he was mean, that how could he make a cute, nice girl sad and stuff like that."Fine, give me a riceball" said Sasuke waiting for the rice ball. He ate it and saw that it was raelly good, like if it was made from a famous chef."Soooo, what do you think?" asked Naruto getting closer to his face trying to read is mind."It's...good". Hinata sighed in relief and the rest just looked surprised." I could bring you some tomorrow if you want Uchiha-san" she said packing her stuff.

The rest stood up after packing, they helped Hinata stand up, she waited for him to answer but nothing came from his mouth so she started walking to reach with her friends but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder." If it doesn't bother you, i would like that." he said and started to walk. Hinata just stood there analyzing what he just said when she got it she just smiled and ran to her friends.


	6. Father

A month has passed since we had our first lunch with Sasuke and he started to talk a little bit more with us, he still didn't like Sakura or Ino flirting with him. I now know that he likes tomatos and he doesn't like sweets so now i have ideas of what to make him for lunch. In class Naruto asked him if he wanted to sit with us in the back, he rejected the invitation but then after hours of Naruto asking him, he accepted.

Kakashi entered the classroom late like usual." Hello good morning" even when he had his mask i still saw the smile he had of hapinnes of making Kiba and Naruto mad, i say Kakashi likes to annoy them, i can't avoid giggling at how they always react at this."Kakashi it's ok to have fun in the night but not everyday or at least have fun when its weekends" said Kiba, i felt my cheeks get warm from what Kiba said."Kiba-kun! leave Kakashi-sensei alone" i said while pulling Kiba to sit in his desk."Fine Fine" he said and sat down.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, your always so nice." he said winking at me i blushed and said it was ok."Hey Kakashi your not allowed to flirt with students" Naruto said while throwing an eraser to Kakashi's head, eventually he dodge."I'm just saying the truth" he said rasing his hands to give up.

...

"Uchiha-san, would you like to go to the mall with us tomorrow?" i asked kind of nervous since i'm not used to talking to a guy that doesn't like people talking to him.

I saw him lift his sight from the book to me, those eyes i use to think were cold with no emotion changed they felt with a little bit of happiness? 'Maybe he likes to be with us now' i thought."Sure, at what time?" he asked staring at me." at 2, we're going to meet at the gates of the school." i said unconfortable of him staring at me more than usually."Ok" was the only thing he said before returning to his book.

...

I woke up early for a saturday since i couldn't sleep, it was 6 in the morning. I went downstairs and made breakfast for me since i knew that Neji and Hanabi weren't going to wake up today. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs, i thought it was going to be Neji or Hanabi wanting some water but i felt my eyes opened in surprise, i stood up and ran to the person who was just standng there." Father!" i said hugging him i felt him return the hug."Hinata..." he pulled back and stared at me" You've grown so much this year." he said smiling.

I haven't seen him for a year because he went to America to do some bussiness."I know, you haven't changed father" i said looking at him from head to toe."well i have gotten older but if you insist" he said chuckling.

Yes my father was back home.

"What's all the noise about?" asked Hanabi walking downstairs rubbing her eye since she was still sleepy and Neji behind her. They both fully awake after seeing that father was there; Hanabi ran to hug him.

He returned the hug.

Neji only bowed.

Father pulled him and hugged him.

Neji surprised at first but returned the hug.

Yep, that's what happened. I made breakfast for them and waited for me so we could start talking. Good thing i woke up early so i could have at least some time with father before i leave to meet everyone in the school.

We spent all the morning talking and laughing, i felt that i was finally home, i mean with all the family togheter, well mother missing. My mother died a year later after Hanabi was born, i have the image of a mother for Hanabi since i took care of her but i also looks at me like a sister.

I had to get ready to meet everyone so i prepared my clothes before i went to the bathroom to take a shower. When i finished i was looking for my clothes quickly since i was only on a towel wrapped on my body. I saw Hanabi entering the my room and closing the door so nobody would see me half naked.

"Here" she gave me some clothes and sat on my bed.

"What happened to my other clothes?" i asked knowing she did something to them.

" They're safe, but i won't give them to you unless you wear those" she pointed the clothes in my hands" to go out." she said smiling as she had won this conversation.

i sighed" Fine but when u return i want my other clothes in my bed" i said warning her." Hai hai" she said waving her hand and leaving my room.

I thought she was going to leave me for good but nope she camed in with her make-up bag.I stood up and locked myself in the bathroom, i've never used make-up, i promised myself i would only use it when it was a really special moment and this wasn't one. She gave up after 10 minutes of knocking on the bathroom door. I finished dressing and brushing my hair and i headed out to school.

...

I thought i was going to be late but it resulted that i was one the second early there. If you wonder who is the first one? well it was Sasuke, he had his same expresion face, that means no emotion, he was in some gray pants, they had some chains hanging from the belt part, he also had a simple black t-shirt, and he wore black converse shoes and his hair was the normal spiky, duck butt type. Even when he dressed so simple he looked so stunning. I cou;dn't avoid staring at him while he was leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets and he was looking to the other side. He didnt' seemed to notice me since i arrived and he didn't even nodded of him knowing i was there.

" Hi", he must have thought i was a fangirl since he didn't even turned to look at me." Uchiha-san, are you okay?" trying to get him to look at me. He turned around and his eyes where opened in surprise."Hinata?" he asked still staring at me."Yes Uchiha-san?" i asked smiling." You look different" he said with his emotionless face again."Um really? my sister made me use these clothes" i said annoyed.

"Hey, little brothers or sisters aren't bad" he said with a smirk."Do you have a younger sibling?" i asked curious."No, i'm the little brother" he said his smirk a little bit more wide." You defended yourself, uchiha-san" i said pouting but then smiled when i saw him smile.


	7. Shopping

-Sasuke's POV-

Hinata was the second to get to the gates and we just stood there in silence. I was about to talk to her but when i opened my mouth to say something, Naruto arrived hugging Hinata and some minutes later the rest of guys arrived. I did regret not using the time we were alone so i could talk to her.

"Sasuke-kun, can you help with this bag?" Sakura asked blinking her eyelashes like if she was an innocent girl.

"Sakura, i'm sure that you could carry one bag or more by your own" i said coldly.

"Sakura lets go to that store! i heard that they have those shoes you've always wanted." Ino squeaked and grabbed Sakura and dragged her to the store.

Sigh.'Girls only thinking about clothes, shoes, make-up and boys' i thought.

"Uchiha-san, you didn't want to come, right?" Hinata asked with a worried expresion in his face.

"It's okay" i shrugged and continue walking." Why aren't you with them?" i asked curious.

"I'm not like Sakura and Ino well ,maybe i'm not like the rest of the girls" she giggled.

"Why do you wear baggy clothes" i asked "if you have a body to show" i murmud the last part.

She put a finger on her chin and started up."I don't know, i kind like boys clothes more than skirts and dresses." she said shrugging.

I thought it was wierd that a girl who had a good -really good- body prefered to dress like a boy but maybe she feels more comfortable like that and well i would rather use something that i fell comfortable than using something that didn't.

"Hinata! come i found something super cute for you!" Ino said while dragging Hinata into the store. Kiba, Naruto and me just followed.

It looked more like a girl day that guys and girls, 'At least i don't have to carry bags' i said to myself, i turned around and saw Kiba and Naruto carrying some bags that Ino and Sakura had made them carry.

After some minutes of waiting for Hinata to come out of the dresser, she finally camed out well Sakura and Ino had to pull her out.

"Wow, you look..." said Ino and Sakura at the same time with eyes and mouth wide open.

Hinata blushed. She was wearing a lavender baby doll dress. It made her chest stand out more.

I have to admit she looked cute. When i saw her, she was wearing some black skinny jeans and a Sailor striped jersey babydoll tank top, if your asking, how does Sasuke Uchiha what kind of tank top was it, well Sakura had shouted when she saw Hinata "_Nice Sailor striped jersey babydoll tank top"_ to only show off that she nows everything about clothes. _**(A/N: I don't know about clothes, i dress good but i don't what my clothes are called, please don't expect me to know about this.)**_

"Sakura-san, why am i trying this dress?" Hinata asked kind of emberrassed and i could say that also uncomfortable since we, the guys, didn't take our gaze off her.

"Cuz we thought, you might need some change of clothes, and tada!" she lifted her arms" you look so cute!" she said.

"Sakura-san, i'm okay with my clothes of always" she replied looking at the floor.

"Pleeaasee" she begged " At least just like one or two dresses" she begged again.

I knew Hinata was to nice to deny her pleading, she always wanted to maek everyone happy.

Sigh. "Okay" she gave up.

"Yes!" shouted Ino and Sakura giving Hinata a hug and started dragging her around all the store to find new clothes for her.

After what it felt like hours of shopping clothes for the girls we were heading to the food area. We were all hungry so we decided we could take a break and eat something.

"Give me" i said holding my hands out to Hinata who was next to me.

"What?" she asked confused.

I sighed and took the three bags she had on each hand.

"Uchiha-san, you don't have to" she said trying to take the bags from me but i moved.

"Don't worry, it's the least i can do for how nice you've been to me and because Sakura and Ino made you buy those clothes" i said staring a head but i knew she was staring at me.

"Arigato Uchiha-san" she said smiling.

I nodded."Sasuke" i said.

She stared at me confused."Call me Sasuke." i explained.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun" she said smiling and staring a head.

We ate, everyone was talking and stuff, they also got to the point to start arguing. The boys complaining that they haven't done anythign they wanted and the girls saying that they still needed to buy more stuff. I only rolled my eyes and stared at Hinata who was giggling at her friends.

"Sakura-san, Ino-san i think it's time to do what the boys want to do, after all they are helping us carrying our bags" she said while turning to look at me at the mention of carrying bags.

"But Hinata! w-" she stopped looking at the face that Hinata was making. She made her eyes like an innoccent girl -more that she already looked like- that was saying please. I have to admit the Hyuga did know how to use those looks and with who.

Sakura sighed" Fine" she pouted.

"Arigato Sakura-san" she gave a Sakura a hug and winked at the boys, they only move their lips but Hinata could tell they were saying Thank you.

We stood up and started following Naruto and Kiba.

"Sasuke-kun, don' t you have a palce you want to go?" Hinata asked staring at Kiba and Naruto.

"I don't care, but thanks for saving us from Sakura and Ino" i said smiling at her. I felt wierd smiling but i felt better when she returned the smile.

"No problem, its the least i could do since you're carrying my bags and well Naruto and Kiba are carrying Ino and Sakura's" she said returning her gaze to the people in front of us.

Kiba and Naruto where buying shoes and skateboards. Hinata was just giggling at them and sometimes she would hug them, Ino and Sakura were just complaining and if there was a girl store they would go in there. I well i only saw random stuff, but something got my attention. It was a necklace, it was made out of silver, some little diamonds in the edges and it had the form of the moon in its last quarter phase. It was really beautiful and for some reason i bought it. Nobody saw me buy it so it was good cuz they wouldn't start asking me, who was i going to give it to.

It was late so everyone headed to their homes.

"Bye everyone" Hinata said awving her hand while watching her friends walking away waving their hand too.

"Bye Sasuke-kun, i hoped you enjoyed today" Hinata said smiling and about to start walking to her house.

I grabbed Hinata's wrist and that made her turned around with a surprised look.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked to see if i was okay.

"Let me walk you home, it's late" i said letting go of her wrist and waited her to lead the way.

"Ano...Okay" she gave up knowing that i wasn't going to let her convince me so easily.

We arrived to her house some minutes later.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun" she said bowing. I only nodded. We stood there for some minutes.

She tip-toed and gave me a peek in the my cheek and said "Good night Sasuke-kun" while smiling and having a light blush in her cheeks. I just stood there surprised watching her close the door.


	8. Play

In school, everybody was excited because of the play they were going to perform.

Hinata was in her desk, drawing in her notebook, she was thinking about what she would to for the school's play.

Hinata liked helping people, it didn't matter if she didn't know them, if it maked them happy then she would do whatever they asked.

"Oi! Hinata!, guess what?" appeard Kiba infront of her desk.

"What is it Kiba-kun?" she asked curious.

"You're going to be the main character of the play!" he said while lifting his arms, like if his favorite team had just made a score or won the game.

Hinata stared at Kiba confused." What!" she asked standing from her desk making the chair fall.

"Yeah! That's what Kakashi-sensei said" Naruto who heard the conversation and appeard from behind.

"B-but, i don't know how to act!" Hinata stutter while blushing like a red tomato.

"Don't worry, i'm sure you're good." Kiba said while putting his hand on her shoulder.

Hinata sighed, if this maked them happy then she would do it."What play is it?" she asked more calm.

"It's the story you wrote a year ago" Kiba said while sitting next to her.

"What? M-my story!" Hinata stutter again.

"Don't you remember you won that contest story?" Kiba asked confused.

"Yeah! But it's my story! I never thought it would be that good to make it a play!" Hinata said while grabbing her head.

"Calm down.." he said putting both hands on her shoulders this time.

Hinata sighed and picked up her chair and sat."Fine..." Hinata said giving up.

After that Kakashi came in and walked to his desk and started writing on the board.

"This are the jobs you will have on the play." he said pointing the board.

Everyone looked at the board behind Kakashi and then turned to see Hinata with wide eyes and then turned to look at Sai.

Hinata didn't want to see everybody looking at her so she just put her head on the desk like if she was sleeping but she wasn't.

"Congratulations Hinata" her friends said and started standing up and patting her in the back.

"Yeah! and aslo congratulations to Sai" a boy said putting a arm around Sai's shoulders.

Hinata was confused when the boy said congratulations to Sai, what character did he get in the play? She looked up to the board and saw that Sai was her savior. She gasped of surprise and also of happines, she didn't know what she would do with another person that she didn't know well was her savior.

"Sai-kun!, Congratulations!" Hinata said while hugging him tightly, Sai smiled and returned the hug.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, i should say the same" he said smiling at her.

"Here are your scripts" Kakashi said while handing them their scripts.

" Hinata-chan and Sai, you would you like to start rehearsing?" Kakashi asked.

"Um, is that ok with you Sai-kun?" she asked while turning to see Sai.

"Sure, lets go Hinata-chan" he said grabing Hinata's hand and walking out of the classroom.

Sasuke who had been sleeping most of the class, woke up when Sai and Hinata left the room holding hands. That made Sasuke feel mad, but he didn't want to get mad without knowing what happened.

"Hey dobe" Sasuke said said waving his hand for Naruto to come.

"What's up Sasuke-teme" Naruto asked grinning.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked while watching everyone excited.

"Oh, well the characters for the play are choosen, and Hinata and Sai left to start rehearsing." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Who got the main characters?" Sasuke asked while tryin got see the board but couldn't because of all the people standing infront of him.

"Well Hinata and Sai, you got the paper of the villian" Naruto said while laughing.

Sasuke wasn't paying attention to what Naruto was saying after he said that Hinata and Sai are the main characters, that meant that they were goign tobe the couple.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! Are you listening to me?" Naruto asked while passign a hand infront of Sasuke.

"huh?" Sasuke said looking back at is blonde friend.

The rest of the class was free-time since everyone was excited about the the play. Of course Kakashi told them to only talk about that while he read his Icha Icha book. Sasuke sighed, he was tired of waiting for the door to open and Hinata coming in without Sai.

"Hey, Sasuke looks kind of depressed, ne?" Naruto whispered to Kiba.

Kiba nodded." He's been like that since he woke up" Kiba whispered back.

"Could it be he wanted to be Hime" Naruto said teasling and loud enough so Sasuke could hear.

"Shut up dobe, i'm not in the mood, right now" was his only reply before he went back to sleep.

Hinata drinking water and re-reading her script and so was was Sai.

"Hinata, you wrote this story, right?" asked Sai, his eyes never leaving the script.

"Yeah, i wrote it a year ago for a contest." Hinata said.

"Then you must now your lines, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but i'm still making sure i remeberd everything." she said

"And you do know what happens in the middle of the story, right?" Sai asked this time turning around to see Hinata.

"Yes, i'm sure i do remember what i wrote" she said not looking at Sai.

"Are you okay, with that?" Sai asked still staring at Hinata.

"Well, i'm glad it's you and not another guy that i don't know." she said smiling at him.

"That's true" he said smiling back.

Hinata and Sai joined everybody else for lunch in their table. Hinata had saw that Sasuke wasn't happy. So she sat next to him.

"Here Sasuke-kun." she said handing him the bento box.

Sasuke only nodded and grabbed the bento box.

"Sasuke-kun, is something wrong?" she asked worried.

"No" was his only reply.

Hinata only got sad, she thought that she and Sasuke had become good friends , she thought that Sasuke could trust her.

"Hinata, hwo was rehearsing" Tenten asked noticing the tension between Hinata and Sasuke.

"It was...Fine, Sai-kun acts very well, but me on the other hand am not." she replied head low.

"Hinata-chan i think you act wonderful, you should consider bein actress in the future." Sai said smiling at her.

"Thanks, but i know that you're just being nice to me" Hinata said head still low.

"I'm not saying it because of that it's the true and everyone else will say the same after watching you act." Sai said.

"I love your story Hinata!" Tenten said smiling." You made it different."

"Yeah" said Sakura amazed.

"Hime was so kind and loved everybody that she made herself a warrior and went to the war they were having against another kingdom." Tenten said excited

"She was capture and they made her work as a maid, they did not know she was the heir of the enemy" Said Ino dreaming

"She fall in love with the prince and vice-versa. At the end she confesses being the heir and gets killed but only to save her love one." Said Sakura sniffing.

Hinata giggled of watching her friends being so dramatic about ther story. Hinata wrote that story when she was 8 and found it in the attatic. She only wrote again in clean and gave it to the sensei.

"Hinata, i love your imagination" said sakura excited claping her hands together.

"I wrote that story when i was 8, that's the only thing i know." She said trying to remember her childhood.

"Oh yeah, you don't remember your childhood much."Said Kiba sad.

"But don't worry, you have us now" said both, Naruto and Kiba, about to hug her but knock their heads together in the action.

"Hey can't you see i'm trying to hug Hinata-chan?" shouted Naruto glaring at Kiba

" I should say the same!" said Kiba returning he glares.

"Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun, you sure do know how to make laugh" said Hinata laughing softly, for her it was laughing but for he ones who heard it would be giggling.

"Well if that makes you laugh we'll do it more frequently" Said Kiba while putting an arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Yeah! anything to see you happy!" said Naruto doing the same to Kiba.

"Thanks guys!" she said hugginf both of them.

"Hey! No hug for us?" Tenten asked sad.

"Of course!" Hinata said huggin her girl friends and then Sai, Naruto and Kiba joined them in a group hug.

"Sasuke-kun! Join us!" said sakura waving at him to come.

Sasuke stood up and walked away leaving everyone curious and Hinata worried.

"What's his problem" said Naruto mad.

"I have no idea" Tenten said shrugging.

"I'll go check on him" said Sakura excited running after him.

"She's just going ot flirt with him" sighed Tenten head down of dissapointed.

"I'm not going to let her!" Ino said and started running after Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun..." whispered Hinata._"Is he mad because of the kiss?" _thought Hinata.


	9. Talk and gym problem

Hinata waited for Sasuke after class so she could talk to him about his problems.

Sasuke walked out of class some minutes later and she grabbed his shoulder making him stop and turn around.

"Sasuke-kun,can we talk?" asked Hinata worried of his answer.

He was about to say he didn't have time but she was looking at him with puppy eyes and she didn't even noticed or maybe that's how her eyes looked like when she wanted something by nature.

"Ok"sighed Sasuke walking to the stairs that lead to the roof.

Hinata followed him.

"Sasuke-kun are you mad at me?" asked Hinata after arriving to the roof.

Sasuke opened his eyes wide open at this question."Of course not, why do you ask such a thing?" asked Sasuke a little mad at Hinata for thinking that.

"Well, you've been ignoring the guys and specially me, i thought that maybe from the peck that i gave you was the reason you were made at me."explained Hinata so innocent.

"No, i can never be mad with you, it's just that..."said Sasuke slowly stoping.

"What is it Sasuke-kun? you can trust me."said Hinata with hope on her voice.

"It's has to do with a girl in special"said Sasuke turning around so she wouldn't see his blush.

Hinata had her eyes wide open for some seconds until she smiled warmly.

"Maybe you can tell me what's happening and i can help you." said Hinata happy.

"Well...there's this girl that for some reason..."started Sasuke "that everytime i see her with other guys flirting with her" he turned around again because of his blush."I get mad but i also feel sad." finished Sasuke.

Hinata was smiling after hearing all of this." You like her Sasuke-kun"stated Hinata.

"I like her?" asked Sasuke surprsied.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun have you ever liked someone?"asked Hinata curious.

"...i...don't know..."whispered Sasuke looking down.

_Flashback_

_There was a little girl in the middle of a field of flowers, looking at them with warm and happiness. He couldn't stop staring at her, she surprised him when she turned around,looked at him and smiled._

_He couldn't see her eyes, he only saw her smile and she had black/blue-ish hair that it almost looked purple._

_"Hi _-chan"said little Sasuke._

_"Hi Sasuke-kun" answered the little girl smiling at him._

_"Do you like flowers?" asked Sasuke looking at the flowers in the field._

_"hn" nodded the girl._

_"What's your favorite flower?" asked Sasuke looking at the girl infront of him._

_"I haven't found one yet" said the little girl staring at the flowers again._

_"But, if you know what is the favorite flower of the girl you like then give her that flower"said the girl smiling at him._

_"And what makes you think i like someone?"asked Sasuke looking away to hide his blush._

_"I don't know, i just know it."shrugged the girl._

_"You know me to well..."said Sasuke smiling at her._

_End of Flashback_

"But anyways...what should i do?" asked Sasuke curious.

"Well...do you talk to her?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah..."answered Sasuke.

"Well, maybe you can start flirting with her, i think that she likes you too, all the girls like/love you." Hinata said giggling.

"You too?" asked with a flirtious voice.

Hinata noticed the little flirt that he just asked but decided to ignore it."Of course i do, you're my friend." said Hinata smiling at him.

Sasuke cringed a little bit by the answer he expected another answer that he wanted to hear."Thanks, i...like you too..."whispered Sasuke.

Hinata had her eyes a little open and a cute blush on her cheeks."Thanks Sasuke-kun..."whispered Hinata trying to hide her blush.

"Are we good now?" she asked.

"Sure" Sasuke said while smirking.

They went back down and went to the cafeteria since it was lunch time and they saw Sai, Naruto and Kiba running towards them with huge tears.

"Hinata!"shouted the three men hugging Hinata like if their life depend it.

"G-guys! i c-can't breath!" Hinata said gasping for air.

"Oh sorry" the three men said while taking one step away.

"What happened?" Hinata asked confused.

"We we're worried since you didn't appear" said Kiba smiling sheepishly while scratching the his cheek.

"Why? I'm only 10 minutes late from usual" said Hinata looking at the clock that was behind them.

"Yeah...hehe sorry for that..."said Naruto scratching the back og his head with a goofy grin.

"It's ok, i guess..."said Hinata confused but ignored it.

Suddenly two high pitch voice screamed 'Sasuke-kuuuuuun!' from not so far. It was Sakura and Ino running towards them. Sasuke only frowned at their voices and glared at them when they arrived.

"Sasuke-kun! here you where, i've been looking for you all day!" both said tired of running.

"Sakura-san, Ino-san i believe you haven't seen him like 10 minutes ago" Hinata said dissapointed of her friends being...stalkers is it the right word?

"And we've been looking for you too Hinata" said Sakura putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry?" asked Hinata confused.

"You're so cute to get mad at." said Sakura squeaking.

"Thanks" said Hinata blushing.

"Lets go eat" said Naruto grabbing his stomach.

"Ok, Sasuke-kun i still brought you're lunch" said Hinata helding it up so he can see it.

"Thanks" said Sasuke grabbing his bento box and Hinata's.

"Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata confused at his actions.

"I'll take it for you" said Sasuke making one of his rare smiles, well she was used to it since he always smiled at her."You don't mind, do you?" asked Sasuke.

"No, not at all" said Hinata returning the smile.

After laughing and fights between Sai and Naruto in lunch everyone went to there class. Hinata's third class was gym so she went to the girls locker room.

She didn't like gym class, not that she didn't like doing the excersises but she didn't like how the boys stared at her. It always happened to her since she started developing her body.

"Hinata, don't worry, you can always use your jacket" assured Sakura who was trying to comfort her.

"I know but it's not long enough to cover my legs" Hinata said looking down at her legs.

Sakura stared at her and felt a little bit jealous but she knew she shouldn't after all it wasn't Hinata's fault she had the body every girl wanted, and what the hell! Hinata didn't even feel comfortable with her body!

"Don't worry if i see a guy staring at you i'll beat the crap out of him" said Sakura punching in the air.

"You don't have to do that Sakura-chan, i don't want you to get in trouble"said Hinata smiling.

"sigh" "Hinata you're to nice for you're own good" said Sakura giving up.

Hinata only tilted her head to the side confused of what Sakura just said.

"Lets go, everyone must be waiting for us" said Sakura grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her out of the lockers.

"You've finally decided to come out! "said Ino seconds later after they got out of the girls locker room.

"You know how Hinata feels with the gym uniform we have to use."said Sakura annoyed at Ino's comment.

"Right. You're lucky Gai-sensei isn't here yet." Said Ino happy.

"He's probably arguing with Kakashi-sensei."said Sakura head down.

"Hey" said a cold voice behind Hinata.

Hinata turned around and smiled cutely."Sasuke-kun" said Hinata happy.

"What are you doing here Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura curious.

"Did you came to see me Sasuke-kun. Aw you missed me so much that you came to see me right?" asked Ino flirtious and excited.

"In your dreams Ino-pig!" snaped Sakura angry.

Like always Sakura and Ino started arguing.

"Sigh, they started again" sighed Hinata head down of dissapointment "Anyway, what are you doing here Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"They changed my schedule" shrugged Sasuke.

"Oh, why?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know" shrugged Sasuke again.

"Oh" said Hinata tilting her head a little bit.

"OKAY! YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" shouted Gai.

Gai was the most craziest teacher there could be in the world, he always wanted his student's to run like if they had all the energy of the world, it's almost like if he thought they had super powers or something. Only one person can do all what he wanted and that was his beloved student Rock Lee. Rock Lee always admired Gai,he had the same bowl haircut, the same green suit and especially the same bushy brows, but that's only physically, they had the the same personality.

"I have to talk with with Gai-sensei" said Hinata pulling her jacket a little bit more down.

When Hinata was about to reach Gai, covered her hears.

"Gai-sensei..." said in a whisper Hinata knowing that he would still heard her.

"HINATA-SAN!" shouted Gai.

"Hello Gai-sensei" said Hinata uncovering her hears a little bit.

"What is it Hinata-san?" Gai asked concerned.

"Well i was wandering if i could bring sweat pants for this class from now on" whispered Hinata with her head down.

"But that's not the uniform for this class,actually it's the only class that uses uniform." said Gai

"Well, i don't feel comfortable using shorts."said Hinata still head down.

"I would let her use the sweat pants Gai." said Sasuke walking to them.

"And why is that Uchiha?" Gai asked a little suprised he joined the conversation.

"Her body is distracting all the boys and they are having bad thoughts that they are not supposed to think of a women" said Sasuke pointing behind his shoulders to the guys who were looking at Hinata up and down.

"It's true, it's not nice for young men to think like that of a young lady" said Gai.

"Ok Hinata you are allowed to bring sweat pants, but if you feel that you won't be able to support the hot in the summer you can bring some larger shorts or your uniform shorts."said Gai patting Hinata's head.

"Thank you Gai-sensei" said Hinata looking up to Gai showing a smile.

"You're welcome Hinata-san" said Gai giving one his smiles nad thumbs up.

Hinata and Sasuke walked away and started walking to where their friends were.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" said Hinata bowing infront of Sasuke.

"Don't bow to me Hinata, and why are you thanking me?" asked Sasuke making Hinata stop bowing to him.

"For helping me to convince Gai-sensei." said Hinata smiling at Hinata.

"I just said the truth" shrugged Sasuke.

"You mean that..." Hinata didn't finish what she was thinking and just got red as a tomato.

"It's ok Hinata, i'll protect you."

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, you're so nice" said Hinata smiling at him and then she hugged him.

**Well i know its been some time but here it is and i made larger than the others.**


	10. Gym class and First step

Gym class wasn't that bad for Hinata, her class had to play soccer. The teams captains were Sasuke and Lee. Hinata wished she wasn't in Lee's team, it was just to crazy. For her bad luck she got in Lee's team, that meant that at least she has to try and score, but that was impossible if Sasuke was going to the captain from the other team, but she wasn't going to give up. Luckily Ino was going to be the goalie, so that meant it was going to be easy getting a goal since Ino would be scared of the ball.

Hinata only had to pass the defense to reach the goalie, which she almost made it if Sasuke didn't appear infront of her. She trie to pass by him but he was hard to trick, so she passed the ball to her teammate Kiba.

When Sasuke went after Kiba she ran near to the goalie and waited for Kiba to pass her the ball.

Kiba knew her plan, they've always done it since they were kids. Hinata always was the one who planed the strategies and Kiba who made them work. Kiba passes the ball to Hinata who was ready to score in but what they didn't expect was that Karin was behind Hinata.

Karin wasn't going after the ball , she was going to hurt Hinata making it look like it was an accident. She saw the ball coming so she ran next to Hinata and kicked her on her ankle the hardest she could.

"AAAH!" screamed Hinata while falling to the ground.

"Hinata!, i'm so sorry!" said Karin, smirking. She was pushed away by Kiba who kneeled next Hinata.

"Karin, go to the principal's office." said Gai with a serious tone while walking over where Hinata was.

"But why Gai sensei, i didn't do anything wrong!" said Karin using her acting lessons.

"I saw how you purposely kicked Hinata on her ankle." said Gai.

"Pff, whatever." said Karin walking away but what she didn't know was that someone was waiting for her outside the gym.

Karin didn't even see it coming, she only felt a shot of pain on her cheek.

"Don't you ever try to hurt Hinata-chan again." said Sakura with a deadly glare and voice.

"What the hell!" shouted Karin while watching Sakura walking inside the gym again.

Hinata was trying to stand up by herself but she couldn't so Kiba had to help her. Kiba carried her bridal stlye to the bench and placed her carefully so she wouldn't feel more pain.

"Hinata you're going to be ok" said Kiba with a soothing voice that calmed Hinata, like always.

"I know Kiba-kun" Hinata said smiling at him.

Hinata looked at her ankle, there was a purple bump."Kiba-kun, can you bring me my backpack, please?" asked Hinata still looking at her ankle.

"Sure, i'll be right back" said Kiba and stood up and went running to the girls locker room. He came back a minute later and handed Hinata her backpack.

Hinata opened a pocket from the backpack and took out a little bottle. She opened it and and purred some sticky stuff on her hand, it was an ointment. She applied some on her ankle softly and then took out some bandages from her backpack. When she finished she put her things away.

"Your ointment, you never leave without it, right?" asked Kiba smiling. He helped her stand up.

"Yeah, i'm sorry for all the problems i have caused" said Hinata bowing infront of all her classmates.

'There's no problem Hinata-san, It's ok, It's not your fault, I hope you get better, can we help with anything?' were heard from all her classmates.

Hinata wondered why they weren't mad at her after all of this. She then noticed how wonderful classmates and friends she had. She just smiled with a little pink blush and said 'Thank you' to all her classmates.

After that Hinata went to the nursery, of course with help of Kiba, and wished that she could still act in the play. After all those months of rehearsing, she didn't want it to go to waste. She also didn't want to dissapoint Kakashi and Sai.

"So how is it Shizune-san?" Hinata asked a little worried for the answer.

"You did a good job, your ointments work perfect. Maybe you can show me how to do them for when a student gets hurts." Said Shizune smiling.

Hinata blushed at the compliment of her ointments." I could bring you some if you want."Said Hinata smiling.

" That would be great. Your ankle should be good as new in some days so you don't have to worry about the play."said Shizune putting away his folder.

" Thank goodness." sighed Hinata.

" Well, i think you should call your dad to pick you up so you can rest your ankle." said Shizune.

Hinata thought about it, she knew that Shizune was a really good doctor but she didn't want to miss any classes and of course she didn't want to bother her dad but if she stayed that meant that she'll probably be a bother to her friends.

Shizune was right she should probably go home and rest her ankle.

Shizune was a professional doctor at a hospital but she also worked at school. She is also the personal assitant or secretary of the principal Tsunade" Uh...I'll think about it" said Hinata smiling.

" You should really take a break from school Hinata-san." sighed Shizune a dissapointed she rejected the offer of going home but not surprised either, after all she was an Advanced student.

Hinata stayed for the rest of the third period in the nursery and when the fourth period was starting, Kiba and the rest of the gang appeard and helped her get to the next class that was study hall.

Hinata was glad that she didn't had to leave, and also was the rest of her friends. In study hall everything was almost the same except for the part that everyone was asking Hinata if she was fine or if she needed something. Hinata of course said that she was fine and will be good as new tomorrow.

" Hinata where did you get those oinments you used?" asked Sasuke after the gang went to get some drinks.

In study hall the students were allowed to go to the store in the school to buy snacks and drinks.

" I made them." Hinata said like it was the most normal thing for a girl her age.

" Really? You're good then. Where did you learn?" Sasuke asked interested on this part of her life.

" Well i don't remember but my father says that thanks to my mother and because i like herbs." said Hinata still trying to remember.

" Hinata i've been wondering how is it that you don't remember your childhood?" Asked Sasuke curious and with a serious tone.

" My father told me that something really bad happened to me and that to forget all the pain a special doctor put me into coma that made me forget." said Hinata with a sad voice. "When i woke up i was in my room not remembering what happened to me."

" It's wierd, i don't remember much of my childhood either." said Sasuke looking down thinking.

" I sometimes have dreams where i see some parts of my childhood but i can't see the face of a boy." said Hinata lost in her thoughts.

" I can't see the face of a girl..." Sasuke said in a very low whisper almost saying to himself. 'Could it be that we... no way, i would totally remember her' Thought Sasuke.

" I guess this boy must be something special to me if i'm able to remember atleast a little bit of him." said Hinata smiling at Sasuke." But i do wish that i could atleast remember how my mother was before she died, i dont remember her..."said Hinata getting a little sad while frowning.

" Maybe if you see some old pictures you might remember" said Sasuke putting his hand above hers.

Hinata was happy that Sasuke was trying to soothe her, he has always been nice to her every since they started talking.

" Thanks i'll do that has soon as i get home" said Hinata smiling at him.

Every time that he saw her smile so warm and happy at him, he couldn't help but to smile too.

"Hey Hinata i brought you your favorite juice" Kiba said while walking to her and sitting next to her. Behind him came the rest of the gang.

"Thank you Kiba-kun" she said while giving him a little peck in the cheeks.

Kiba of course blushed at this and stood up and walked out of the classroom muttering that he had to go buy something else.

"What was that for" Naruto asked confused by Kiba's actions.

"I have no idea" said Sai.

'How can they be so oblivious' thought Sasuke, he turned around to see Hinata and saw that she had the same expression as Naruto and Sai. 'I'm a the only one who noticed that he left because he was blushing?' he thought.

"Anyways. Hinata would you like to hang out with me after school?" Naruto asked with a pink blush in his cheeks.

"Oh. Sorry Naruto-kun but i need to do something really important after school." Said Hinata.

"Oh. It's ok then. We can do it another day." said Naruto grinning and scratching the back of his neck.

"How was she supposed to hang out wiht you if she can barely walk by herself?" asked Sai so bluntly.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Hinata i was being selfish." said Naruto looking down with a guilty expression.

"You weren't being selfish at all Naruto-kun. Don't worry Naruto-kun. it's okay." said Hinata smiling at Naruto which made Naruto give her one of his goofy grins.

Has the class passes Sasuke watched Hinata talk to Naruto, Kiba and Sai. He didn't feel jealous at watching this. He knew that Hinata viewes Naruto as a friend, best friend or even like a brother but now as to be in a relationship with him and it was the same for Kiba and Sai. Or that's what he thought. Hinata was do dense when it came to other guys liking her that she would never know what they felt for her unless that person told her himself what his feelings were for her.

Sasuke was so deep in his thought that he didn't notice that the class had ended until Naruto's yelling broke him out of his thoughts.

" SASUKE-TEME!" yelled naruto on Sasuke's face which made Sasuke punch him out of reflexes.

"Shut up Naruto!" yelled Sasuke, coverin his ears with his hand and glarin at Naruto who was rubbing where Sasuke had just punched him.

"Finally!" sighed Naruto. "Class ended 5 minutes ago!"

"You know u could just had left" said Sasuke back with is scowl on his face.

"Yeah...But Hinata-chan didn't want to leave you behind" said Naruto pointing to Hinata who was behind him.

Sasuke just stared at Hinata a little bit surprised but the his eyes soften remembering how Hinata was always nice like that.

"Thank" whispered Sasuke when he stood next to her.

Hinata smiled brightly at him with a pink blush but her blush deepend when she felt a hand holding hers. She looked down to see Sasukes hand interwined with hers. She the looked up to see Sasuke's expressions but his turned his head to the side so she wouldn't see his blush.

Hinata just smiled at how Sasuke was hiding his face and started walking still holding Sasuke's hand.

Hinata and Sasuke forgot that Naruto was still there and couldn't didn't see Naruto's shocked expression from Sasuke holding Hinata's hand. He was still shocked and also jealous for some reason he didn't know.

He just watched them walk away from him holding hands. 'They look like a couple' thought Naruto at cute sight.


	11. Rumors

After Hinata and Sasuke left the class holding hands, they wouldn't let go of each other throughout all day. Rumors spread quickly about Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha dating. Sasuke clearly heard them whisper but Hinata was dense to the rumors. He actually liked the idea of people thinking they were dating.

"Sasuke, I'm I imagining or is everybody staring at us?" asked Hinata while she started to get nervous and hid behind Sasuke's arm.

"They're talking about us" said Sasuke coolly but liking how she hold on onto his arm.

"What? Why?" She asked confused.

"Just ignore them" said Sasuke holding her close.

As they were heading outside to finally get out of school, they saw everybody else waiting for them while talking among them.

"IS IT TRUE?" asked Sakura really loud.

"What?" asked Hinata really confused when they reached them.

"You and Sasuke are dating" said Tenten grinning.

"W-what?" asked clearly surprised and confused at the "statement" they were saying.

She looked around and saw that Sakura had a sad smile; Naruto looked disappointed; Sai went back to showing no emotion; Kiba was turned around; Ino was sad; Tenten was happy for her and Neji was frowning at Sasuke.

All of this emotions because a "simple" rumor? She had to clear everything about this rumor out of their minds.

"What? No, it's not true. Where did you get this idea?" she asked calmed.

"It's the talk of the day, it'll probably going to be for a week, month, year or even until or graduation" Said Ino dramatically.

"It all started when everybody saw you guys holding hands" Said Sakura with what it sound relief in her voice.

"Oh…."was all Hinata could say. She didn't know what to say to that action. She didn't even know why they were holding hands all day. Could it be because she felt safe and understand? Or could it could be something else she couldn't put her finger on?

"That's my fault. Hinata and I had a private conversation which is really personal to us and we understood each other so, I felt we had gotten closer" said Sasuke explaining to everybody's surprise. He then looked down to see Hinata's face and smiled. She returned the smile and with unspoken words she said "thank you".

After everybody agreed that the rumors weren't true almost everybody went home. Kiba said that he wasn't going home right away, that he wanted to have some fresh air, Ino and Sakura went to go get their nails done. They invited Hinata but she told them what she told Naruto when he asked her to hang out.

.:: Hinata's POV::.

Neji and I got in his car and he drove home. He kept asking why I had hold hands with Sasuke. Normally I wouldn't lose my patience with him or anybody else, but didn't Sasuke already explain why it happened? I told him the same what Sasuke had explained and then he asked me what the emotional moment we had was.

"It was about my childhood…"was the only thing I had to say for him to know what the rest meant.

"Your memory" he said turning to my favorite Cafe shop. This meant he wanted me to tell him what was wrong.

We entered to small and simple yet very comfortable café store, and the smell of coffee woke me up from my tiredness from school. We took a seat next to the window with the tall chairs and tables. I always liked these types of chairs because I liked when my feet wouldn't touch the floor.

The waiter came to us and asked us our orders. Neji asked for a café latte and I ordered a mocha cappuccino. The waiter smiled at me really flirtatious and before he left he gave me a wink. Neji just exhaled loudly to control is anger.

"Anyways. What exactly did you talk with Sasuke?" asked Neji curious noticeable in his eyes

"He told me that he also can't remember part of his childhood. He advised me to look at pictures so I could remember, that's what he did to remember." I said swinging my legs back and forth.

Neji looked like he was about to agree but then he made a face of fear. His eyes were fully open and he was had started to sweat.

"Neji? Neji! Are you okay?" I asked panicking and getting of the chair.

"You can't see those pictures!" Said Neji standing up from his seat. His eyes were wide open from the worried look he had.

"But, why not? I just want to remember my mother…"I said with to many emotions in my voice.

"Hinata… We have our reasons of why we kept those pictures away from you." Neji said with concern. "I don't want to see you suffering again. The memories that you have right now are a miracle you can remember!"

"Mom is part one those horrible memories?" I asked not wanting to believe it.

Neji just had a sad expression and hugged me. I knew he wanted to cry, but his pride wouldn't let him. He only hugged me like this when he wanted to cry. Take everything out. But he couldn't because we were in public.

"Neji-nii…I have to. I promise I won't get hurt" I said in a soothing voice. Even though I didn't know if it was true about me not getting hurt about my past, but I had to lie for once. I had to see those pictures! Are those memories so horrible for my family to make me forget them and not remember them ever again? That's what I was going to figure out.

.: Normal POV:.

The ride back home wasn't the most joyful one they have had. Hinata kept trying to convince Neji that she won't get hurt because of her memories. Neji, of course, did what she expected him to do when he doesn't get his way. He parked, didn't even care to wait for Hinata to get out of the car, went inside the house and locked himself in the mini gym they had next to his room.

Hinata hold in the tears that threaten to come out and went to the basement. Her basement wasn't creepy like in the movies or other houses. Her basement was actually for small parties with friends or a big sleepover when all her friends didn't fit in her room, in other words, her basement was a place to hang out. At the very back of her basement was a door that had 3 safe combination locks. She had only been there once but it was a very quick visit. She didn't know the combination for each one but she did know how to unlock it. After all she had to learn since she would sometimes forget her combination for her own locker.

"Aha!" said Hinata as she finished unlocking the last lock.

She opened the door and walked in the dark room and turned on the light. She was amazed at how many boxes there was. She went to photo gallery section and she had only found 3 boxes. Hinata read what each box said and each box had a name tag. She looked inside the box that had her name on it. She saw pictures that started from when she was 7 years old all the way to her summer vacation before starting junior year.

She smiled at the memories of each photo taken. She looked in the box and couldn't find anything else. She grabbed the box that had Hanabi's name on it and only saw pictures of herself and Hanabi. She didn't find any picture of her mother carrying Hanabi. She thought that their wouldn't be any pictures of Neji and her mother since he came in the family after her mother had died but she still wanted to remember how Neji looked when he was a little kid.

After an hour later of looking and comparing pictures, she placed them in their place and just as she was about to turn around she saw a black box behind the others that were a white color. She moved all the boxes and reached for the black one. Once she had it on her hands she felt goose bumps all over her body. She knew that this box contained the pictures that would bring her memories back and so she wanted to open it with someone special. She decided not to do it with Neji since he's still mad at her. She grabbed her cell phone and pressed some buttons. Soon there was a voice at the other end.

_**Well here it is. I finally uploaded. Sorry it took me so long but I had been busy with school, personal problems and stuff. Now I'm going to be busier 'cause I'm going to be planning my sweet sixteen yay! (I'm being sarcastic.). Anyway. I won't upload the next chapter unless I at least get 5 comments. I'm not asking much so it shouldn't be that hard.**_


End file.
